The Race To Find Nancy
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Nancy has been kidnapped by a ruthless, smart, and cunning individual who seemingly has thought of everything. It is up to Frank and Joe to bring her home safely while combatting mistrusting FBI agents. F/N, J/B.
1. The sweet beginning

Frank walked into his dark apartment after a long day in the library and classes. Frank shook his head as he listened to his voicemail. He could be 25 and Joe 23 but some things would never change. "Bro! where are you." Joe's voice came excitedly. "I ran into the hottest things at _the _club today. We could double?"

That soured his mood fast. He knew his brother was just trying to help, but he was not ready to date yet. It was just too soon after Callie… well maybe he was ready to date just not….

Frank's phone rang again and he sighed, already knowing who it was. "Joe… Joe, seriously. I have a lot of work to do for Monday, not to mention the research for dad… fine." He sighed, capitulating just like he—and Joe—had known he would. "No… that is going too far… I am not getting all duded up for one of your conquests… yes I said yours. I have no intention of making out with or getting into a relationship with a girl you are setting me up with… all right. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Quit it and lemme meet you there."

Frank muttered to himself as he pulled on his suit coat. He looked longingly at the book lying invitingly on his side table. "I could be reading a book in my oh so copious free time but no…."

Frank muttered to himself all the way to the club Joe had mentioned, which was thankfully just around the corner from the apartment he and his brother shared while he worked on his PhD and his brother worked for their father. As expected, he found his brother standing with his arm around a girl in the club and laughing it up with another. He sighed but started to walk towards him brother. He frowned as he got closer… something about this scene looked off… the girls looked familiar…. Both were blonde. The one Joe had his arm around was shorter, slightly more plump, and flirtatious. The other was strawberry blonde and bantering back with Joe on an equal footing…

"Drew! Marvin!" he said, his detective's brain putting it together.

"Took you long enough." The blonde that Joe had his arm around said. "Sorry, Bess." Frank said, apologetically moving forward to hug her.

"I would have taken that long too." Nancy said, laughing. "I know Joe's normal taste in girls."

"Hey." Joe and Bess protested simultaneously.

"Well it is not like you two are dating or anything." Nancy said, her eyes laughing. She caught Frank's eyes and he clearly saw that she thought what he did, that Bess and Joe were rather perfect for each other and were closer to dating… and maybe even marrying… than either would admit…yet.

"What are you doing in the Bayport area?" Frank asked, turning towards Nancy. She accepted a Shirley temple from the bartender before answering.

"Well, I had a job interview." Nancy said, smiling that winning smile of hers that made Frank's heart skip a beat.

"In Bayport? I thought you were going to join the Academy." Frank knew that Nancy had interned with the FBI over all of her summers in college and they were grooming her for a full time career.

"I talked to a few people and they suggested that given my current interests and, detecting style, and long term goals it would probably be better for me to continue in the private sector and freelance with the Agency. Plus, I am not shutting any doors. They have said that they would hire me on a more freelance basis. "So…" She shrugged. "Your plans?"

"Joe and I are joining my dad as partners in his agency in preparation for his retirement. Well, I am working part-time while I get my PhD. And Joe is, theoretically, working full-time." Frank said "You know him.".

She whistled. "Good for you."

He smiled. He remembered that even though he and Nancy had spoken last month, he hadn't shared his long term goal with her. "So who did you interview with."

She just smiled.

Frank was so focused on Nancy and trying to puzzle down in his head who Nancy could have interviewed with in this area, his area, that he did not notice Joe and Bess sneaking away to the other corner of the club.

"Your dad." She said, pointblank after letting him think for a second.

Frank shook his head. "What?" Nancy would not leave River Heights, especially not now, with her dad reeling from the emotional trauma of his now ex-wife fleecing him out of most of his money and skipping town. Nancy had even passed on some of her caseload to other detectives to help her dad through his trauma.

"Your dad thinks that my reputation could help expand your client base. I have three years of good experience. And the fact that I want to be based out of River Heights, at least for a while, won't be a problem." Nancy said.

"No," Frank hastened to correct especially seeing that Nancy looked like she was getting a bit defensive, "I didn't mean why as in why would my dad hire you, but why would you accept that position."

"First of all, the money is good. Your dad is bringing me in on the same basis as you and Joe." Frank smirked, his dad did pay well, albeit on an almost commission basis. "And you know the money would be helpful." She said, her voice becoming serious.

"Going solo you could keep all the money." He pointed out, knowing it was pointless. The look on Nancy's face told him that she had made up her mind, but he had to at least point it out.

"But your dad's rep and having an established name will help." Nancy responded.

Nancy sighed a second later, obviously thinking something else. "Look, Frank, don't be dense. You know the real reason. I know the discussion we had last year after you broke up with Callie and I with Ned. But I think.. I think circumstances have changed and we should give us a try again."

Frank smiled, wistfully. "We have been good at just being friends."

"And so good that neither of us has had a serious date since then." Nancy pointed out.

"You know that you are the only person I would ever want to date." Frank finally admitted. It was true. Every time he let Joe goad him into asking a girl out he would realize that the only girl he actually wanted to date was Nancy and try to find some excuse to end the night early.

"We are compatible. We want the same things and if we are aiming to be partners in the same enterprise, we will even have compatible career goals. Though you know that I am considering law school." Frank thought Nancy looked cute resting one elbow casually on the bar.

"And you know I will support you in that." Frank knew that career was one place she was insecure, thanks to Ned hounding her and second-guessing every career decision she made. "So when did you decide to apply for a job with my dad? You know you could have asked me out even if you were working elsewhere."

"I applied for a job with your dad two months ago… and yes, but I had a secondary motive in waiting. Your dad kept the process professional and I thought that us actually dating would make that harder."

"You were so sure I would say yes?" Frank asked, crossing his arms, giving her a mock look.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "What is it that Joe is always saying about us?"  
"That we almost complete each other's thoughts? And are annoyingly on the same wavelength." Frank completed, almost from memory. It was true, Joe said this almost every opportunity he got.

"Precisely. So I knew that you were thinking what I was thinking, that why are we not dating yet. When A. we know that we both like each other and B. we are now ready. It has been enough time from our previous relationships."

Frank laughed, but before he could say anything Joe and Bess came back in. "Aww, how cute, they are finally admitting that I was right. They are perfect for one another." Joe said, putting one hand on Nancy's shoulder and the other on Frank's.

Bess rolled her eyes but added, "Seriously!"

Frank ignored them and turned to Nancy. He wanted to make the most of the time that he had with her. Both of their careers would keep them apart soon enough. That was a pitfall of being in a relationship with a Drew or a Hardy, in this relationship had both.

"All right. Unfortunately, I have a client I owe duties to. I have to get back to River Heights." Nancy said, reluctantly two hours later letting go of Frank's hand.

"And I am heading out to Miami." Bess said, her voice chipper.

"So little time?" Frank said, disappointed as Nancy touched his hand but got up.

She laughed. "You are the one who dilly-dallied in coming downstairs."

"Touche, Drew. Now may I at least drop my girlfriend at the airport?" Frank recovered.

"You may." Nancy deigned, a wicked smile on her face.

Bess and Joe groaned as Nancy took Frank's hand in a theatrical gesture as he responded in kind, bowing. "Bess." Frank asked when she didn't follow him.

"You think I want to be in the same car as the two of you?" Bess asked, crinkling her nose. She laughed. "Nan, stay awake though, I am going to be calling you once I reach Miami."

Frank put his arm around Nancy as they walked out to the car, marveling in how right it felt. He delighted in how she snuggled up against him as he drove.

He held her even after they reached the airport. "I gotta go." She said, softly, looking at her watch. "I will call you tomorrow. I am going to check on my dad tonight."

"I will be waiting." He said, getting out of the car to help Nancy with her bag.

He laughed as she carried it herself, wagging her finger at him. He should have known. Nancy always hated to accept help with things she could do herself.

He watched her leave with a feeling of contentment. He berated himself for not doing this himself earlier. For not being the one to go down in a romantic gesture and ask her out and tell her to forget all the practical reasons they had two years ago. The wanting to wait and grow up as individuals before they got into a committed relationship. Why did it always have to be her who took the courageous steps? First in shooting down the idea of them dating even when it was obvious then that both of them wanted to and now in taking the steps to move forward and date.

Frank found Joe waiting when he returned home. He smiled. "So, it is confirmed. Nancy is the one who wears the pants in the relationship."

"First of all, she would kick you if she heard you using that terminology." Frank informed Joe. "And secondly, you should try dating a girl who challenges you."

"I date girls who are fun." Joe laughed. "that is all I am looking for."

Frank gave his brother a firm look. "You, dear brother, need to grow up."  
"And we should get some sleep. Dad expects us to be at the house at 9 in the AM."

Frank groaned. It was three am already. Hopefully, at the very least his father would only need him for a few hours. However, knowing his father that was just not going to happen.

"Frank." His father called, as he finally left his parents' house the next day.


	2. Nancy is missing

Frank groaned again. He had barely gotten four hours of sleep last night and his father had kept him hopping all day. He was hoping to get back to his place and call Nancy. He was sure she had tried to call him a few times already. He was the one who had asked her to call and he was the one who wasn't by his phone.

He was tempted to ignore his father and leave. Instead, he groaned and ran back inside. "What." Frank asked, seeing that his father had a very somber look on his face.

"Frank, Mr. Drew is on the phone." He said, his body language worried Frank even more.

Frank picked up the phone. "Mr. Drew?" Frank knew it couldn't be about him and Nancy dating. Frank had met Carson Drew a few times and knew that he approved of Frank and the only potential reservation he had was that Frank would drag Nancy further into the world of sleuthing. Frank shook his head ruefully. Carson should finally accept that that was a lost cause. Nancy's heart was in investigating. She might be considering law school, but Frank knew in his heart of hearts—even though he would never tell her so—at least for the near future she would keep coming back to sleuthing.

"Frank. Nancy… Nancy has been kidnapped." Carson said, his voice heavy, but Frank still heard the steel in his voice. Nancy came by her strength of will honestly.

"What?" Frank asked, his heart leaping into his throat. "How could that be? I just saw Nancy last night? She was… she was going to call me today."

"I know she got on the flight to River Heights. She chatted with me before her flight." Guilt filled Carson's voice. "I was going to pick her up but last minute I let her take a cab so I could finish up the motion I am working on. She was supposed to call me when she got in a cab… I fell asleep at my desk… I was woken up by a screech from Hannah. Hannah handed me a ransom note when I rushed out."

Frank noted that Carson's voice was taking on the monotone that many victims and victim's family members took and that alarmed him. He needed Carson to be strong. Nancy needed Carson to be strong. "We will get her back. You know that, right?"

"Frank. Don't patronize me. You are smart and a detective. You know the odds of her coming back alive are low." Carson said, a spark of anger entering his voice.

"We will get her back." Frank repeated, though his blood ran cold. He knew the statistics as well as Carson did if not better. He had spent most of his life around investigations. He had personally been involved in fifty to one hundred kidnapping cases and the statistics were grim. "But we need to concentrate."

"-the first hours are critical." Carson finished, again reminding Frank that he should not underestimate this man. He was Nancy's father and a strong man.

"Joe and I are getting on a plane to River Heights."

"-and I am coordinating from here. Carson, don't worry. We are doing everything we can." Fenton chimed in from the background.

"Call me when you get to the Chicago airport. I will go and ensure that the River Heights police department is doing all that it can do."

"Will do. Keep hope, Mr. Drew. Keep hope."

The click of the phone was his answer.

Frank leapt up, the image of Nancy hurt and injured… dead playing in his head. It wasn't fair. They had had so little time together…. Frank cursed himself again for not asking her out sooner.

Fenton gave Frank a stern look as Frank was about to rush out the door. "Strategy meeting first. We all love Nancy. But we DON'T go into this half-cocked and without planning, understood?"

Frank looked at Joe pleading, but his brother also gave a sympathetic, but come on and sit down look.

"All right. First, Laura, could you see what the next flight to Chicago is please and book Frank and Joe seats on it?" Fenton called, his voice firm.

"Already done. the flight leaves in thee hours." Laura called back.

"I love you." Fenton yelled.

"Thank me by finding Nancy."

"All right. We all know the most obvious suspect is one of the many people Nancy has put away. As a detective she has a lot of dangerous enemies. However, I would look into Carson's ex-wife. The timing is too suspicious."

When they looked at Fenton he sighed and crossed his arms, his voice took the, come on boys, tone. "Frank, Joe. Come on. She fleeced Carson out of a large sum of money. If she were to say, have people to pay or, more likely, she thought she had set up a secret back door into Carson's account and was draining it slowly. Do the math of maximum withdrawals. She took most of it, she just left enough that the banks wouldn't get suspicious but the money she got would have stopped coming two months ago especially as Carson changed all of his account numbers etc."

"Namely get Mr. Drew to look into his bank records." Frank finished, finally catching on to what his father was saying. "See if that theory pans out."

"But also make sure it is not a red herring." Joe said. "Okay, now we can go."

Frank laughed as Joe impatiently jumped off of his chair and leapt forward. His brother would be the one to lose his patience first. Joe could never be patient for long periods of time. "Be safe. Call me the moment you land in River Heights. I will call Carson with your flight information."

Frank nodded shortly. He took the bag his mother had packed for him. "Be safe." She whispered, looking old.

He smiled. "Always am."

She laughed shortly, reminding him that last year when he was working a case with his dad he had been shot in the arm. He winced at that memory. That had been a painful surgery and recovery. Not to mention it had taken his mother awhile to go back to being alright with so many members of their family investigating.

"That was NOT my fault." He protested. It hadn't been. It had been a dumb accident, the gun had accidentally discharged when he was disarming a suspect.

"Doesn't matter. It still counts." She said, sadly. "Bring Nan home in one piece, understand?"

He smiled. "I have to. We have a long life to live together."

Joe snorted. "I have a three hour flight with you. Don't go getting sappy or I will toss you out of the plane."

"I will call Bess." Frank threatened.

Frank laughed as Joe glared at him. Frank laughed even more as Joe's glare intensified when his mother chimed in, "Oh yes, Bess. Joey, what is going on between the two of you?"

"Bye mom." Joe called back running to their van. "We really do need to upgrade soon." Frank thought, fondly as he tried to get the old car to accelerate quickly. After all, now he had the money to buy a newer model.

But he knew that the van had a lot of memories for him and Joe… it would be hard for them to get rid of it.

"Made it." Joe muttered to Frank as they rushed into the plane and buckled in.

Frank laughed, but sobered up quickly thinking of Nancy somewhere most likely frightened but trying to be strong. Knowing Nancy she was probably also cursing herself for not foiling the kidnapping and adding to her dad's stress level "All right, I think Dad is right. Evil stepmom is suspect number one."

Joe nodded. He pounded his fist into his palm thinking of what Bess had told him about the vixen, as he liked to think of her, during their multiple phone conversations. Bess had been worried because Nancy was worried. "We will have to politely ask to see the ransom note and also casually ask Carson to look at his bank accounts."

"Better yet, let us look at them." Frank said, after gulping down a soda. "When else is the forensic accounting class going to come in handy."

Frank pulled out everything he had on Nancy's ex-stepmother from his briefcase. "If it is you, just know I will get you." He promised silently when he came across her picture.

Frank made himself sleep after he went over the slim file twice. The police had claimed to be unable to search for her as technically she hadn't committed a crime. Frank sneered to himself, if taking an advantage of an older lonely widower wasn't a crime, what was. This was one reason that Nancy felt especially guilty about the whole fiasco, Carson had fallen prey to the vixen's charms and advances partially because Nancy had been spending less time at home as she had been concentrating on her career as a detective at the time. Frank knew that Carson had been feeling lonely and a bit left out.

"Whoa." Joe said, quietly as he and Frank walked off the plane.


	3. River Heights

Frank looked to see what Joe was looking at. He saw Carson Drew, but looking fifteen years older then when he last saw him. Carson had always been older, silver haired but distinguished looking. Now, if Frank were honest with himself, Carson looked every bit his age and incredibly weak. Frank had to resist the impulse to rush over and guide the man to a chair. "Mr. Drew. It is going to be fine. We will get her back."

Carson ignored him. He gestured to the man standing dressed in a crisp black suit beside him. "This is Agent Victor Delgado, FBI. Agent Delgado, Frank and Joseph Hardy."

"We should get somewhere private." Delgado said, looking around urgently.

Frank couldn't help but agree. They didn't know who was here and watching them talk. It would make their job a lot easier if the kidnapper didn't know that they had already reached Chicago. But he knew Drews well enough to know that Carson had to be the one to take the next step or he would fight them. Even Joe was quiet, just watching Carson.

A moment later, Carson nodded and led the group to his new model Ford. He drove the boys to his house, saying barely a few words the whole ride. Frank spent a lot of it looking out of the window, hoping that it would give him some clue as to where Nancy was. He found himself reacting like the loved ones of so many kidnapping victims and hoping to see her in the scenery as he passed. "You know where the guest room is." Carson said when they reached the house, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Frank nodded and he Joe quickly ran upsairs. Frank tried not to look down the hall to where he knew Nancy's room was… full of her essence. He could almost see her smile… It was now time to concentrate and work, not get emotional.

Frank rushed downstairs to fix some tea after quickly dumping his stuff in the side guest room. The tea was more for Mr. Drew than himself as he was running on adrenaline and his power nap.

Frank took the tea to the family room and found Carson sitting there biting his lower lip and staring out the window.

Frank's heart went out to Nancy's father. He knew that he had to be taking it harder than anyone. Not to mention Nancy was one of the last people he had left.

"Mr. Drew, we would like to check your bank account. I don't know if Dad told you, but he has a theory…" Joe said, when they were all sitting down.

"We are now sure." Carson broke in, his tone slightly impatient and brisk. "While you were on the flight, I got another ransom note."

Carson reached into the side table and gave the boys a piece of paper. Frank and Joe exchanged a surprised look. How could the FBI have been so careless… the letter might have fingerprints or other trace evidence which would now be long gone. "A copy." Delgado clarified. His look, however, betrayed his annoyance that Carson was filling the Hardys in.

Frank ignored Delgado's look and read it. "My former lover, my betrayer. You hid from me and gave to your jewel. I now have your jewel. Give me my right and I will give you your precious jewel. Nothing lasts forever. Not this offer and definitely not your jewel."

"You know this is from Keira, because?" Joe asked, when it was apparent that Frank was not going to ask.

"She always jokingly said that Nancy was my jewel and most prized possession." Carson answered, his tone of voice telling Frank that he still had some feelings for Keira despite his best efforts to move on.

"But your… conflict with Keira became pretty public." Joe said, trying to be delicate, though that was usually Frank's arena. He looked at Frank support and ventured on. "Are we sure it isn't someone trying to throw us off their track? I mean, why would she identify herself like this?"

"To add insult to injury. To taunt." Frank said, speaking up for the first time, uncrossing his arms. "I am not even sure that Keira is her real name. She waited to-to- to do this until she was properly hidden. Perhaps until she discovered that she didn't have it all-"

Joe looked up at Mr. Drew, questioningly, obviously wanting to confirm the motives. Carson sighed and put his hands in his pockets again. "I was trying to keep this private. But apparently, Keira found out most of my money-"

"Mr. Drew." Delgado broke in urgently. "The FBI is working on it."

The look Carson gave Delgado reminded Frank that Carson may be old and under stress but he was still a Drew. He was Nancy's father and Nancy came by her strength honestly. "And I told you. I want the Hardys on this case. All of them. I want everyone-" his voice broke. "to be concentrating on the end goal, bringing Nancy home."

Delgado sighed, but he relented in the face of Carson's glare and obvious pain. "Most of my money is in a trust in Nancy's name. A little bit in Hannah's name. I have a bank as the trustee on both accounts. She couldn't touch it." Carson finished.

"So that is what she is referring to. You gave everything to your jewel." Joe confirmed aloud.

"What perplexes me is that the trusts were set up beforehand, so why this reference to took from me and gave to her?" Frank said. "You didn't take anything from her that you had not already put aside."

Carson shook his head. "I created the separate trust when she and I became serious." His voice became bitter. "The one good thing I did. Under probate law if I died, there was a good chance that Keira would get everything." Carson quirked an eyebrow, and Frank thought he was musing at how unlikely it was that he, a preeminent lawyer, would die intestate. "A trust was just a better way of doing it then even writing a will. This way I couldn't go blind in love, think Keira would take care of Nancy, and amend my will to leave everything to Keira. I decided to be sure that I had already provided for Nancy. I thought, Keira was independently wealthy and so all I needed to leave for her was what I had in the bank and what I made in the future. "

Frank raised an eyebrow. "And how much is in the trust?" He asked cautiously. He wanted to figure out just exactly how much they were talking about.

"The bank made some good investments. About six million dollars." Carson said, his tone matter-of-fact.

Joe whistled.

"I didn't tell Nancy. I never discussed financial matters with her. At least when things were going well," Carson's lips quirked. "You know why."

Frank and Joe smiled in acknowledgment. The one fight Nancy and her father constantly had was about money. Carson felt Nancy should be more money savvy. That she took too many cases for free and didn't pay enough attention to where the money was and which client owed her more money for the cases she had worked. "I always let her know that I had enough money to support her, but I simultaneously wanted to make sure that she had the drive to earn."

Carson wagged a spoon at Frank. "Now that you know, I am going to make you sign a mean prenup."

Frank laughed as Joe smirked. "Let's get Nancy back and I will sign anything you want." Frank said, only allowing his mind to be distracted by the pleasant thought of walking down the aisle with Nancy in a billowing white gown for a minute.

Frank's mind whirred again as he concentrated on the case. He was trying to finish his profile of Keira in his head. "So, she probably had an idea of your net worth-"

"-otherwise she would have gone after Frazier Carlton." Carson said, referring to the owner of the local news paper whose net worth was 4 million dollars. "I didn't realize she knew or I would have…"

Joe snorted. "I wonder what Brenda will say when she realizes that Nancy has a higher net worth than she does."

"Or Diedre Shannon." Frank pointed out. He thought of what Nancy had mentioned about her childhood classmate. "I think the Shannon family fortune is 3.8 mil."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "So she knew almost immediately when she conned" he gave Carson an apologetic look, "you out of the money that she hadn't gotten nearly all of it. Giving her a month to figure it out, this means she must have been planning the kidnapping for over a year."

Delgado shook his head. "Nancy planned the trip to Bayport on too much of an impulse. I mean, talking to your dad, because his and her schedule they agreed that they would decide an interview date last minute. Nan only bought her plane ticket the morning she left. It had to be an impulse grab."

Frank shook his head. He was starting to get an image and profile of this woman in his head… She had carefully picked Carson, probably knowing his net worth, picked a time to target him… "That is what she wants you to think. This lady is too cool and calculating. She probably had a moving grab planned."

Carson gave him a questioning look but Frank got up and moved towards the FBI agent. "Delgado, can you pull the surveillance tapes from the airport."

Delgado nodded and Frank turned to Joe.

"Joe, call Bess."

"Not another pers-" Delgado protested but stopped when Frank gave him a cold look. "Bess was with Nancy in Bayport. She could identify whether or not she saw any of these people lurking around them." Joe said.

"Bess is a mess." Carson pointed out, slightly reluctantly. "Plus, she never had the best facial recall."

"Being around Nan, Joe, and I rubbed off to an extent. She can do it." Frank said, trying to exude a confidence he didn't feel. He loved Bess but Carson was right. "Plus, she needs time to get back from Miami-"

"I forgot Bess was going to Miami." Carson said, apologetically. "I called Bess immediately when I got the first ransom note. She should be arriving in half an hour. She got on a flight almost immediately. That is what I meant when I said she was a mess."

"Enough time for us to cue the surveillance tapes then." Frank said.

"If you were with her, especially Joe, then why couldn't you ID them." Carson said, his voice showing a tinge of desperation.

"If she is as good as I think she is, she had us pegged as detectives. Her guy would have ducked out before we saw him/her." Frank said, still hoping that he or Joe would. "But, as you said, Bess has a rep. I wouldn't be surprised as well if she hired a cute guy to flirt with her to distract her while her guy made sure Nancy was there and got some info."

Sure enough, Frank shook his head as he memorized everyone in the terminal around Nancy's faces and the people in the cars in the parking lot's faces. He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"It would be a gutsy grab, in front of the cameras." Joe said.

"No." Frank and Delgado said together. They looked at each other for a second, astonished that they were agreeing on something, before Frank let Delgado take this one. "We are pretty sure that he had to, at least, follow her from the terminal. Remember she was planning to call Carson and despite whatever other safeguards they had in place, having her call Carson would mean that he would have woken up and they would have had a shorter time frame. Plus, Nancy is too well-known, she also wouldn't want to risk a random cab coming, interfering, and reporting the grab."

"Otherwise known as at least her accomplice is on this tape." Carson said, impatiently..

Joe and Frank exchanged a look. Carson this close to the case and investigating was going to hinder, not help them. As emotionally involved as Frank was, he knew that he could focus on the case, but Carson could not. He was Nancy's father and the sress was obviously getting to him.

"Mr. Drew…" Joe started, his tone determinedly light.

"Now don't you two give me that." Carson said, easily predicting what the Hardy's were going to say. Delgado's smirk told the brothers that he had already had this conversation with Carson and lost.

Carson turned to Delgado. "what does the FBI have on Keira?"

"She went to ground. There has been no activity on any of her accounts…"

"Shouldn't that have tipped someone off." Frank said, annoyed at the FBI. "We were all telling you to investigate and so you should have noticed…"

"She kept regular bank accounts and statements." Delgado said, frustrated. "However, when we checked out the location on the statements, it turned out she was just paying someone else to take her mail so it looked like she was maintaining a normal lifestyle."

Frank let out a breath. She had to have made a mistake. Hopefully the mistake was believing Bess was more ditsy than she was.

"All right, Mr. Drew, anything you can think of about her? Any family member she mentioned. Friend? Especially one she mentioned later at night when she was tired and sleepy?" Delgado asked crossing over to where Carson was sitting.

He shook his head. "I have a good memory about these things. Lawyer's brain. The list I gave you is all I can remember."


	4. Figuring it out

Frank caught Delgado's disappointed look. "I am going to run down the list again until Bess gets here if you don't mind." Frank said, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out Keira's file.

Delgado shrugged. Frank took the list and memorized the names trying but failing to recognize any of them. "Who of these people did you meet? Any of them stick out?"

"Clifford Smith." Carson said, a minute later. "He kept… making passes at Nancy. I remember that I got uncomfortable and I made up an excuse to send Nancy out for an errand to get her away from him."

Frank nodded. This was a good potential lead. He turned to Delgado who shrugged. "He married an heiress four months ago. So it is entirely possible that he and Keira had something planned, perhaps if she knew then about the trust she wanted someone to woo Nancy so Keira could easily reach that money, but I think has inherited too much money now to risk anything."

Frank shrugged. "she could be blackmailing him to continue. The money might only help. Greedy guys always want more."

It was Delgado's turn to shrug. "We have someone sitting on him, though."

Frank typed on his laptop fast hacking into a few databases to get information on where Clifford Smith was. "You should check out the Smith place, anyways." He said. "Clifford and Minnie Smith nee Kleiborne boarded a jet for Aruba… two days ago."

"Suspicious timing." Delgado said, his tone telling Frank that he already knew.

"Let's pull some surveillance records and start talking to people to see if Smith is still there." Joe said, leaping up, obviously happy for some action.

"The FBI can confirm the Smiths are happily still in Aruba. We have surveillance footage." Delgado said.

"Couldn't you have mentioned this five minutes ago." Frank said, frustrated at the agent's stonewalling and the time they wasted on this theory.

"I think you might be right about some level of involvement." Delgado said, his tone changing. "You are right. The timing is suspicious and the Kleibornes have vast amounts of properties."

"She had planned to take Nan there, then Cliff backed out. After all, he had just gotten a big payday." Joe chimed in.

"Hold on." Carson said, "Did you say he married Minnie Kleiborne?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wrote the Kleibornes' will. I can reveal the fact that if the Smiths get a divorce within six months, Clifford will get nothing."

"So he has two months left and really doesn't want to jeopardize that." Delgado mused. "Something we can use."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Then do it." He said, impatiently.

"Let's see what a search of Kleiborne properties turns up first. A. I don't want to spook this guy and B. international cooperating is slim at best."

Frank was at his boiling point and he saw Joe was too. This was the best lead they had and this guy wouldn't check into it.

Delgado saw that too and he raised a hand. "Trust me here. There is no point. The only way to do it the most efficiently would be to send one of you to Aruba. In case we decide we need to, though, there is someone very close by whom I trust who could go after the Smiths."

"Listen, I told you. I want every stop pulled out. Do you think there is a risk to Nancy if we talk to Smith?" Carson said, his voice steel. "I have contacts in the Bureau that I can use to grease wheels."

"Give me an hour." Delgado said. He sighed and then obviously capitulated seeing the look on everyone's faces. "I already pulled strings. My agent is already gently prodding around the Smiths. If Keira is as conniving as you say, then she probably also has someone in Aruba watching them. If our approach is indelicate then we might tip her off and if Nancy is on one of the Smith properties she would move her and we would be worse off."

Carson nodded, mollified.

"All right. Now, if I am right she will call you again soon. We need to prep you for that call." Delgado said. "She knows you have contacts. As you said, in nearly every police department in the country. She probably knows that I am the most likely FBI agent for you to call since I have worked with Nancy in the past and I recommended her for a Bureau post."

Carson nodded. "But don't let her realize that we have figured that all out."

"-but at the same time don't play too dumb. She knows you, she knows you aren't dumb." Joe put in. "Let her know that you know its her. I mean, given the ransom note she probably _wanted _you to know it was her. Probably, because as Frank said, she wanted to taunt you."

Carson nodded again. "Play up the grieving father part." Frank said. "Everyone who knows your one weakness is Nancy."

Delgado nodded. "Again, after my own thoughts. Carson, play the angry father but keep her on the phone as long as you can."

"She is going to be too smart for you guys to trace." Joe pointed out.

"We can still trace background noise." Frank said. He smirked. "Delgado don't arrest me for this."

He walked over to Carson's cell phone and house phone, both of which already had the FBI recording equipment attached, taking his toolkit out from his jacket pocket. "What are you doing." Delgado protested as Frank popped the cover from it.

Frank ignored him. "Joe, test it." He ordered him eight minutes later.

Joe called the house number and then Carson's cell phone.

Frank looked at Delgado. "Joe test two."

Joe rolled his eyes. "This is no time for thesis research." He grumbled, but repeated the process.

"I need to see what you kids did." Delgado grumbled, going out to his truck.

Frank followed Delgado out to the FBI's truck.

"My thesis is on these state of the art devices, really just modified versions of the FBI standard recorder, which amplify background sound as well as counteract most re-routers."

"So we might be able to trace her-"

"or at least get the real background noise."

Something occurred to Joe. "What if she put listening devices in the house."

Carson shook his head. "Joe, Frank, your dad helped me burglar proof the house."

"Plus, I checked." Delgado said. He shrugged when Frank and Joe looked at him. "I know the scrapes you kids get yourselves into and the criminals you end up tangling with."

Joe and Frank exchanged a look. Delgado didn't know the half of it.

Delgado stopped cold. "But I didn't check your car!" Delgado said, slapping his head.

Frank and Joe ran out with Delgado, groaning internally as the device turned red. "Listen, I don't care.' Frank improvised. "I am going and looking for Nan myself. Now. Screw the FBI!"

"Frank, be reasonable. Think before you act." Joe said, catching on a second later. "Yes this is me saying that. you don't know who we are tangling with. Sure, Mr. Drew thinks its Keira, but seriously, that note could have been written by anyone. We need to be on hand for when she calls. Pick up our impressions of what she said."

Frank gave Joe a thumbs up. If the device was a video recorder they were caught anyways so they might as well improvise.

Delgado seemed to have the same idea because he brought another device which stayed green. He nodded. At least something was going right.

"Come on, Bro." Joe said, his voice coaxing. "Why don't I go and make you and Mr. Drew a nice hot cup of tea."

Frank sighed. "But the moment he or she calls I am out of here. I want to be _looking _for Nancy and not just waiting around."

"And I will be right with you." Joe promised. "Come on now."

"That complicates matters." Delgado said, when they got back inside.

"It could be an asset." Frank pointed out.

"It means that the two of you are sidelined." Delgado answered, his tone a shade smug.

Frank and Joe tried to protest but Delgado raised a hand. "What I mean is if she took all the trouble of bugging Carson's car, she probably also has someone watching the house. So she knows your car."

Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a telltale sign that he was trying to find a smart comeback. But Frank knew there was nothing he could say to that. Delgado was right. They wouldn't find anything as the tail would help Keira be one step ahead of them. If they found something, she would move Nancy and make that clue useless.

Instead, he had to strategize, think coolly…

"But she also obviously thinks highly of us." Frank pointed out a few minutes later. "She has gone through all this trouble to tail us and try to think of everything. but that means she also fears us. Part of her thinks she is in over her head."

"So we need to psych her out." Joe jumped in. "Stay holed up in here so she thinks we are onto something."

"See FBI cars come in and out and rush in." Delgado finished. "Get her to slip up."

"Pretend we know more than we do." Carson said.

"If I am right, also though, she won't be able to bear the thought that Joe and I think it could be someone else. She should call within a few minutes." Frank said. "She will call herself and not through a lackey or a note."

Delgado cocked his head. "That is a low cost way of testing to see whether you are right. We are waiting for Miss Marvin anyways."

"So, Mr. Drew, play your part. Angry, a bit scared, but confident."

"So, we have scratched the grieving father?"

"No.. start out grieving father but a few minutes in start sounding a bit more confident." Joe corrected.

Delgado nodded, unfolding his arms. "I like that plan. But we should know more if the phone doesn't ring in a few minutes."

Even though they were expecting it they all jumped a bit when the phone rang.


	5. Keira

"Hello." Carson answered, breathlessly on the first ring. "Keira? I know it is you. Just answer."

Frank smiled approvingly at his agitated tone of voice.

"Hello, _sweetheart." _A cool female voice finally came over the phone.

"Keira, why are you doing this? You already have most of my money."

"Tut tut. Don't lie. Not to the one who has your precious jewel. Sweetheart. I already know about the trust. All six million dollars of it."

Carson sighed. "Listen, I can't access it."

"Another lie, Carson, another lie." Keira said. Frank knew that she was probably moving around, but he could hear nothing… Frank felt a stab of professional annoyance at that.

Frank watched the side of the device, he needed to concentrate on working and finding Nancy so that he wouldn't get bogged down thoughts of punching out this woman who had his precious Nance. He gestured at Carson to keep going. The more they had the more they would be able to work with. Plus, if they had disabled the devices she was using to prevent a trace, the more time she was on the phone, the more time they would have to track her down.

"Listen, you know if I could access it I would…. Please, don't hurt my baby."

"Always Nancy. It was freaking always Nancy this, and Nancy that."

"Oh don't try to pretend you ever loved me. I was always just another mark to you." Carson said, his tone angry. "Because if you ever loved me you would know I loved you with everything I had."

"Not everything. Not all your money."

"Nancy is my baby. I had to make sure she was provided for. You always told me you were independently wealthy. So I thought one million dollars plus my future earnings would be enough for you."

"Baby, if you know anything about girls you would know that no amount of money is ever enough."

Frank smirked a bit looking at the clock from where he was standing by Joe behind Frank. Carson had done well. He had kept Keira on the phone for a good three minutes. Frank gave Joe a significant look and tapped his watch.

Joe nodded to tell Carson it was time, time to change his attitude and this was a good opening too.

"And you know me, _baby, _enough to know that I will get Nancy back. I always win, baby. I always win."

Sure enough, supporting Frank's theory that she overestimated Carson and the Hardy brothers, her voice got scared. "You are in no position to threaten me."

"I don't threaten. You know that too." Carson said, looking up at the brothers who nodded encouragingly.

"I want my money. Six million dollars. Get it ready. I know that you have contacts. It may be Saturday night but you call your friend, the bank president, and tell him he has to have the money ready."

"Give me my baby back." Carson said, but she hung up.

Frank let out a breath. He paced behind the sofa, still having too much energy to sit down. He repeated the conversation in his head and concluded that she had gone from confident and believing that her plan was foolproof and Carson would fold to believing that he had a secret weapon up his sleeve. "That was good. Really good."

Carson was silent for a minute. He obviously was sitting and contemplating something.

"I know enough about strategy to know what she is going to do next if she is scared… " Carson said, slowly. "She is going to try to distract me and get _me _to mess up whatever my plan is."

Frank was quiet. There was no point in telling Carson what Keira's next logical move was. Frank was worrying about it enough and cursing himself enough for all three of them but his eyes confirmed it. Carson got up in a rage. "This is why I hate you detectives. You forget… that is _MY BABY _you are messing with. _MY BABY'S LIFE! _She may be a detective herself, but she is still a child. _MY _baby._"_

"Keep your voice down, we don't know the range of her sensors." Delgado cautioned.

"I love Nancy more than I love my life." Frank retaliated, standing up, incensed that anyone would accuse him of not caring. He had known precisely what would happen and it had broken his heart. But it was the best way… the only way. "The longer she is in Keira's custody the more the chance that something happens. You know that. We are stuck here. Keira has got us boxed in. We might as well use that."

Over his shoulder Frank saw, and ignored, the fact that Joe was standing poised and ready to intervene but letting the two work this out.

Frank sat down as Joe put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Mr. Drew again, one thing left unsaid. "And yes, I know that anything that happens to Nancy here on out is on me."

"Hey, I know I share some part in it." Joe jumped in to defend his brother.

Delgado was silent, but Frank saw that he was calculating and assessing what was happening himself.

Carson leaned back against the couch cushions drained. "So I guess all I can do is wait until she calls back, torturing Nance."

"No." Joe chimed in, at last. "Frank, lets go see what we got off your device. That will also play into this image if she sees us rushing into the FBI mobile van."

"Brilliant.' Delgado said, loudly also entering the conversation.

The group ran to the van. Joe put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did what you had to do. We _ALL _did. This is the best way to bring Nan back." He said, quietly.

Frank nodded shortly, appreciating the gesture, but still feeling the weight of what he had done. He would deal with it once Nancy was back with them.

Frank glared at Delgado until Delgado let Frank go to the equipment. Delgado watched astonished as Frank deftly operated the FBI equipment. "As Joe said, I am doing my dissertation on some of this." Frank said, curtly. "I know what I am doing."

Carson winced as Frank played back the tape. But Frank was concentrating on what he was doing and not listening to the words. He played back the steps he had spent hours researching and perfecting in his lab and zoned out everyone else. "She is good. She has at least two devices filtering background noise and interfering with the cell tower." He said, frustrated, two minutes later as he was only able to add in some minute background noises and was not able to get the tracer to trace any location except Bermuda.

"Got it." He said, with satisfaction another minute later. "Ha!"

He played the tape, this time Keira's voice was muted out and instead the tape consisted of a lot of background noise.

"If you got her devices, can we run a trace?"

Frank shook his head, regretfully. The tracer still displayed Bermuda as the location for the call. "She probably has the next gen tower rerouter. Anyways, that is something I am still messing with. Cell companies don't like to admit that their towers are vulnerable to hackers who put software viruses in their grids."

"This is still good." Delgado mused as they listened to the tape a second time

Everyone looked at him, but Delgado remained silent, mused.

"Delgado, this is not going to work unless you share." Joe said, exasperated. "Frank modified your equipment, thereby giving you access to research he has spent over a year on. Now you share."

"I think she probably is on a Kleiborne property. The background was too silent. The silence was interrupted only by occasional truck horns. I am not sure, but I think this is one within a few hour radius."

"Why do you think that?" Carson asked. "Remember, since I did the Kleiborne's will, I know where all their properties are."

"Wait.' Frank said, slowly. "If you did the Kleiborne's will, wouldn't Keira know that?'

Carson shook his head. "I don't discuss work at home—clients like it better that way. Besides, I did the Kleiborne's will over ten years ago. It wouldn't have come up anyways." He smiled a ghost of a smile. "I also have the largest will practice in the area. I have done some work on almost everyone in this area of a certain wealth's wills and it became commonplace after awhile.."

"So will you do mine?" Joe asked.

"No charge." Carson agreed.

"Make some money worth leaving first." Frank said, under his breath.

"All right, so mark the properties with a pin." Joe said, obviously ready to head to Carson's library to pull out a map.

Carson hesitated. "That would be a breach of attorney-client privilege."

"Properties are public records." Frank said, trying another tack. "Delgado?"

Delgado pulled out a map which had red and blue circles. "We have all of them listed here. Based on the background noise, I can eliminate the one in downtown River Heights. Besides, too much of a chance of being caught. I think the most likely ones are the ones out in Batesville,

"So raid them." Joe said, impatiently moving closer to Delgado.

"No probable cause for a search warrant." Delgado and Carson chorused. "Besides, don't forget, she could be moving Nancy between the properties. And if she has that mechanism in place, if we raid one of the Kleiborne properties and let her know we are onto her…"

Frank sighed. "I really don't want to sit here and wait for her to call." Everyone's faces fell, they knew what Frank meant: "Call torturing Nancy."

"Miss Marvin is here. Let me de-bug her car."

"No, let it stay bugged. Get her inside the house. Check _her _for bugs and then lets get to work." Frank said.

"If she is bugged?"

Frank shrugged. "Then the game is up and we de-bug everything. We obviously can't let her stay bugged."

"Yes. Yes we can. As long as there is no video device, we exchange notes back and forth and say bogus stuff out loud." Joe said, snapping his fingers.

"That is only going to work for awhile." Frank pointed out.

Joe shrugged. "We only need it to work for awhile. Then we are home free."

"Carson, this will be hard on you. But I need you to push her buttons. Understood?" Delgado said. "All this will be for naught if we don't rile her into making mistakes."

"We have it narrowed down though… maybe we can abandon that strategy and just delay her instead." Carson said, desperately.

"And you did the Kleiborne will. You know why she would have chosen those properties. Even if we get a warrant, she could keep us hopping for ages by going through the tunnels that the Kleibornes installed. We need to know precisely where she is holding Nancy."

"Also, you know Nan, she is going to be fighting up a storm." Joe said. "Moving her is not going to be easy."

"Which she has probably planned for." Delgado responded. "She had to be cocky in planning this or supremely confident that she thought of everything. Cliff and Minnie return in three days. We have to assume she thought she would have the money by then."

They were all quiet. They knew that once she had her money she would likely kill Nancy. Torture Carson some more by tossing Nancy's body at him.


	6. Waiting

Bess came in quickly. Her hair was a mess and it was obvious that she had been crying for hours. "Bess." Joe said, embracing the weeping girl.

"Mr. Drew, what can I do?" Bess said, finally pulling away from Joe a few minutes later.

"Bess, we need you to look at some pictures, all right?" He asked.

Bess nodded. "You know my memory for faces though."

Frank put his finger to his lips as Delgado brought the machine around. The first one was green, he gave everyone a thumbs up. The other one, however, turned red on Bess's collar.

Everyone noiselessly sighed except Bess who looked perplexed. "We think we have it, but still, lets cover all bases. Just do your best, okay? No one will blame you if you don't recognize anyone." Frank said.

"You think you have it?" Bess asked.

Frank nodded Joe quickly scribbled. "You are bugged. Play along. Say nothing." On a note and held it up to Bess's face.

She looked scared but nodded. Frank looked at Delgado who nodded.

Bess shook her head. "Its okay, Bess. Take your time." Frank said.

"I am sorry." She wept. Frank knew that her tears were not entirely an act for the benefit of the bugs. "I really don't recognize anyone?"

"Any cute guys flirt with you?" Joe asked.

"Other than you, you mean?" Bess said, smiling a bit through her tears.

"Of course." Joe's innate flirt came out again.

"Just two guys. One at the airport yesterday and one on my way into the club."

"Hmm." Frank said.

"So, what do the kidnappers want?" Bess asked.

Frank smiled. Bess had gotten them where they need to go. "Access to Nancy's trust fund. She can't access it until after I die with some other stipulations so Keira has to go through me."

"Have you-have you called President Burnhouse?"

"If it comes to that I will. I mean, he is on notice that I might need access to it." Carson said, his eyes on Frank. He knew this was what would really push Keira's buttons….and what that means. "But I don't think it will come to that."

"Really?" Bess asked, her tone reminding Frank why Nancy had always said Bess was the best person to do a diversion or act when they were on a case. "Why?"

"The FBI is on it." Frank said, evasively. "Keira slipped up."

Almost as if Delgado had timed it, some cars pulled up. "That should be the FBI now." Frank said, hopefully. "Hopefully, they will fill us in."

But the people who got out of the car walked into the mobile van. "Typical FBI." Joe grumbled. "We helped figure it out, and they keep the information and plans to themselves."

"As if they don't know that we actually knew and are missing Nan." Frank added, not having to act to put the emotion in his voice.

Delgado smiled broadly. He wrote, a note, Frank show me how to operate the device.

Frank nodded and followed the agent quietly outside. "You know how this is going down, right?" Delgado asked, seriously.

Frank felt dirty inside. Already hearing Nancy's screams in his head and wincing. Frank nodded. "I know!" he said, shortly. "She is going to hurt Nancy."

"And in the meantime, I am going to be here cuing in on her location. He turned to the people next to him. " Agent Roberto, one of our area experts. Agent Donnati, one of her psychiatrists. Agent Donaghue, she is trained in pinpointing sound. People, this is Frank Hardy, Fenton Hardy's son, and as I understand it, Nancy's boyfriend."

They all waved. "Frank here has come up with a rather ingenious device. it is on loan to us until he finishes his dissertation and then hopefully he will license it to us."

"Help me get Nancy back, and so long as I can still use it to write my dissertation, you can have it." Frank said.

Delgado laughed. "I wonder what the lawyers would say about me extracting a contract from you in this situation. I just wanted to tell you Frank, that in addition to bringing all these guys in, I have every one of my CIs out there."

Frank looked perplexed but then he answered his own question. "Because, she is probably going to need to bring others in."

Delgado nodded. "Between us and local PD we have about 30 undercover officers roaming the street. Besides, most thugs on the street know the pull that the Drews have. Even if Keira is lucky and chooses the non-CIs or undercover officers, one of these thugs going to want favor with the DAs office and will probably turn her in."

"The mistake you were hoping she would make." Frank said, it clicking.

Delgado nodded again. This time he said nothing.

Frank held back the urge to call the agent on the fact that this was something else had held back from them. Had Frank known… he would have done nothing differently, he had to admit to himself.

Frank walked to the equipment and showed the agents how to use it, the pitch it would make when it caught and neutralized a device.

Donaghue whistled. "I would pay big money to have this on a lot of my cases."

Frank nodded, impatient to get back inside the house. Donnati caught his gesture. "Its okay, I think she has it. She just likes her toys."

Frank smiled. "Nice meeting you guys. See you in happier circumstances, hopefully."

"This is a lot of guys." Frank said, to Delgado as they walked through the garage to the house.

"Nancy endeared herself to a lot of people in the Bureau." Delgado explained. "Some of them have the clout to pull out the stops. Plus, don't forget the help that Carson has provided over the years. Between the two of them, the Drews can reach into the highest echelons of the Bureau not to mention most police departments in the country."

Frank smiled a half-smile. He could tell how much this guy cared for Nancy through his last statement. Frank had caught the half-warning at him _hurt Nancy and ten thousand powerful people come after you._

"All right. Everyone, let's stay busy. You know your places." Delgado said, coming inside the house, falling into script once more. "We still have a bit of time, but I want everyone ready."

"Gotcha." Frank said. "Can't we move up the timetable."

` "Because if this doesn't work…." Carson said, his voice anxious. "Frank, Joe, thank your dad again for recommending this security suite for the house."

"No prob." They chimed in.

"Mr. Hardy hasn't called?" Bess asked.

"We have him calling on the FBI line." Frank said, for once telling the truth. "He is also running leads remotely."

They all jumped as the phone rang, interrupting their script. Joe moved in between Frank and Bess, putting a hand on both's shoulders. They all knew what was coming. Frank stood next to Carson, ready to support him and be his anchor as this went down.


	7. Endgame

"Is the money ready?" Keira purred.

"Give me my baby back." Carson said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Frank, you should convince him not to mess with me." Keira said. "You will lose here too…"

"Let Nancy go." Frank chimed in, his voice resolute.

"I do hate to do this. She was my stepdaughter after all." Keira said. "Remember, this was your choice not mine."

Frank's breaths started coming in shallow gasps as he saw red. He hoped the FBI was getting something because he really couldn't focus on anything but Nancy and what he knew was coming. Sure enough one minute later…

Carson closed his eyes as the sounds came from the phone. Joe moved from where he was holding both Bess and Frank to Carson, obviously scared that the man might have a heart attack. Joe guided Carson to a chair. "My baby…" Carson said. "Nan!" Carson screamed.

Frank was distracted out of his pain for a minute by Carson's obvious anguish.

"Aww. How sweet. She is trying not to cry or yelp… I am sure for all of your sakes. But how does it make you feel, that you know you are responsible?" Keira purred. "All you have to do is give me my six million. I will even let Hannah keep her trust fund, or maybe have her divide that with little Nancy. I am sure you have sent her away by now."

"Keira… I promise… I promise you…" Carson gasped. "Anyone in that room… I promise you… I will get you. If it takes me my entire life…."

"Now now, Carson. I don't want to have to tell my guys to take another round. Think about that the next time I call. Have my money ready." Keira's voice was triumphant, obviously believing that she had distracted Carson from his plan.

Carson's lower lip trembled as she hung up again and he gripped the side table tightly.

"Boys, I can't… I am calling the Bank President." Carson said, when Keira had hung up. Frank knew from the look on his face that it was not an act. "I can't…"

"Mr. Drew, you know that won't end it. She will kill Nan when she has the money." Joe said, holding the man upright.

"No…" Carson said, resisting Joe's attempts to help him sit down. "I will beg her… I will give her a lien on my earnings… this way she will have an incentive to keep Nan… keep Nan alive…"

Frank and Joe shared a panicked look. This was not good… they should have predicted this. Not to mention the fact that Carson's color worried Frank. He was old.. and not in the best health already.

Joe jerked his head at Frank, telling him to take care of Carson. Frank nodded and Joe quietly slipped outside.

"All right. Let's sit down. We have some time. The timetable has that much leeway" Frank said, soothingly, taking Joe's position by Nancy's father. "Bess, can you make a quick pot of tea?"

"Of-of course." Bess said, looking slightly uncertain and then catching on. Frank did want Carson to have some tea, but more he wanted the bug on Bess to be far away when he talked to Carson.

"Joe is talking to the FBI now." Frank whispered to Carson. "Between dad, Joe, the FBI and myself, we should have Nancy home soon. But you know what will happen to her if she comes home and you are not okay. You need to take care of yourself… for Nancy."

Carson nodded. Frank was relieved to see that he had a bit more color on him. "Here is the tea. Frank, I thought you might want some too" Bess said, walking in and handing both men a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Bess." Both men said, automatically.

Frank jerked astonished when Bess shook her head when he started to take a sip of the tea.

He understood a second later when Carson started to nod off. "He was getting overwrought." Bess said, guiltily. "I knew he needed to rest."

"Good call." Frank said, marveling at Bess's quick thinking.

"This way… we can implement the timetable."

"Joe, help me with him." Frank called.

Frank and Joe gently carried Carson to his room.

"I hope he won't be mad at me." Bess fretted when they finally came downstairs.

"No. he will still have enough time to call the bank president before Keira calls if he decides to go that route. This way he will just be rested and can make the decision with a clearer mind…."

"And have a chance for the FBI to do their job." Joe said, darkly.

Frank smiled to himself as Bess cuddled against Joe slightly. In different circumstances, he would have smiled outright and perhaps even needled Joe about this. But this wasn't the time. "It-it is so weird to be here without her." She said, softly. "The number of times I have been in this house…. Just never… never without Nan."

"Where is George?" Joe asked, obviously to fill the time and void.

Frank knew that as hard as the waiting was on him, it was worse on Joe who was the type of person who always needed to be in motion… even in happy situations.

"I didn't tell her." Bess said. "She needs to spend some time on herself and her training. She won't forgive herself if she doesn't... This is the closest she will ever get to the Olympics and she will only have one shot."

"Nancy would also never forgive herself if she were the reason that George didn't get to go."

Bess snorted. "Yeah, George would hold that over Nancy for the rest of their lives."

Everyone got a bit sad. It was up to them and the FBI to make sure that Nancy's life would be longer than a few days.

Frank closed his eyes as the sound of Nancy's suppressed screams reached his ears. He could almost imagine the look on her face as she tried to hold in the scream for the sake of her father… and maybe him as well.

He closed his fist and wanted to punch Keira for causing that pain more than he had ever wanted to punch anyone in his life.

He imagined going one on one with Keira for a few hours…

Frank opened his eyes a few minutes later and snorted again. He quietly went to his bag and took out his camera. He wanted this picture to preserve… and show Nancy. Joe, his macho womanizing brother, with his head on Bess's shoulder as Bess had her arm around his shoulder.

He wished his brother would do what Nancy had done and just admit to Bess that he liked her, that she did for him what no other girl had ever done for him: steady him. She was flirtatious and fun but was also grounded. Though Frank was more than happy to have a detective as a partner, Frank knew that Joe would never be happy with a girl in the same field. He needed someone who did not compete with him professionally. Who was totally removed for this world. Who would be an escape from the depravity they saw every day.

From what Frank and Nancy had discussed, Joe did the same thing for Bess. Nancy was too loyal to Bess to go into to much detail but he gleaned that she needed a guy who would boost her confidence. Make her feel good about herself. But at the same time was a bit adventurous and would have fun with her.

Frank knew that Joe could be that guy for Bess. The thought brought him back to Nancy, if this didn't work he would break down every door to find her. Frank knew that he would never leave Illinois until he knew that she was safe and sound… or until he had personally taken care of her murderer. He would have to find a way to get Joe in the clear first..

Frank was startled out his dark thoughts by sounds outside the door. He cursed the fact that he couldn't talk because of the bug.

He gently patted Joe awake. He put his finger to his lips and gestured with his head outside.

Joe nodded grimly and gently laid Bess on the couch while getting up quietly. Frank put one finger on Joe's shoulder then two before they left the house. This was a move they had used many times in the past. Hopefully this one would bring them closer to getting Nancy home.

Joe crept out from the door on one side and Frank crept out after counting to one. Frank scanned his section of the yard. He saw something moving. He nodded slightly at Joe. They both kept moving forward stealthily. Frank saw the feral smile on Joe's face before he leapt and tackled something to the ground. Frank scanned the area carefully and ran to Joe when he determined that there was no accomplice waiting to jump him or Joe.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't the little miss herself?" Joe asked, recognizing Keira from her photographs.

"I just wanted to see it for myself. The Hardy brothers… who apparently love Nancy sitting still. Carson not calling EVERY agent and officer in the country." Keira said, her voice still having a shade of condescension.

Frank smiled at how well their strategy had worked. It had smoked out Keira herself. "Make this easy on yourself, tell us where Nancy is now."

Frank knew he would never forget the smile on Keira's face. The visceral and inhuman smile. "I think I will enjoy this. I will be in jail for the rest of my life anyway. Don't even try lying to me. I know there will be no deals. Carson holds too much power for that."

Frank cursed, wrenched her from Joe's hands, and tossed her to the ground.

She spit blood out. "So I got the very calm Frank Hardy to lose his cool. Interesting.."

"You are about to see how much I can lose my cool." Frank said, darkly, pulling his fist back.

Frank shook off Joe's warning hand… this would be worth any sentence that came to him… even the loss of his PI license.

"Leave her. she isn't worth it." Delgado said, coming up quickly from across the yard.

"Delgado?" Frank asked, at the end of his patience as he finally let Joe pull him off Keira.

Frank and Joe stood guard as Delgado handcuffed Keira.

Frank looked demandingly at Delgado once he had read Keira her rights and gestured at two agents to lead her into the squad car. "Don't worry. We don't need your information. Nancy Drew was admitted to a local hospital twenty minutes ago. I drove her myself."

Frank looked away from Keira to Delgado, hope in his eyes. Delgado nodded, smiling broadly. "I was just coming to see and tell Mr. Drew. And, well, since we hadn't found Keira yet, to provide some extra muscle." Delgado said. "Since she left before we raided the place, I assumed she was heading here."

"How…" Frank said, needing to know before he ran over.

"As I said, we had the streets flooded with our people." Delgado shrugged. "She was smart, or lucky, and didn't pick a CI or undercover, but all the new people on the streets tipped off the legit thugs. One of them wanted a favor and called us from inside. We traced _his _signal and raided."

"What did you have to give him." Joe asked, curious.

"A walk on a petty theft. Don't worry, I think Mr. Drew will be more than happy to compensate the owners." Delgado said, laughing.

Frank's mind now went to Nancy. All in all, that was not a bad trade off. "Hey, I will pay off the owners. What was it?"

Delgado smirked. "Did I say petty theft? I meant Grand theft auto…67 Merc."

Frank winced, calculating in his head how he would get that much dough, but composed himself. "No prob." He said, exuding false bravado, "Now where is Nan?"

"Took you long enough to ask. I guess an occupational hazard of being a detective. County General." Delgado quickly rattled off directions as Frank began to run.

Frank ran as fast as he could do his car. He didn't even wait for Joe or anyone else… He just drove.

He relished the feeling of being able to drive again. Breath again. Nancy was safe. There was no one tailing him… he was free. His Nan was safe.

Even though he was driving almost ninety miles an hour, Frank felt like it was forever before he saw the sign reading "County General, Emergency."

"Nancy Elizabeth Drew?" Frank asked, breathlessly, running inside to the reception desk, cutting of two elderly ladies.

Hearing the name two men, obviously FBI agents came forward, but they relaxed seeing who it was. Frank looked at them purposely. "Right this way, Mr. Hardy."

Frank followed them, knowing that they knew that they had better be leading him to Nancy.

Frank entered the room they led him too. His eyes went immediately to the figure on the bed.

"Nancy." Frank asked, seeing her.

Frank's heart broke again as he surveyed her face, which was covered in bruises. "I guess, my story really captures the whole evil stepmother thing." Nancy wisecracked a second later.

Frank broke out laughing. "So typical, Drew."

He crossed the distance quickly and held Nancy tightly. "Ouch." She winced.

"Sorry." He said, loosening his grip a little.

He also let go when he noticed that she winced slightly at the touch. "I am so sorry." Frank said, releasing her completely, knowing from his victim psychology classes why she had shied away.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "Don't apologize."

Frank sighed. He would have to tell her someday. He figured he might as well get it over with. But before he could someone else rushed into the room. "Nan?"

"Dad." Nancy said, reaching out to her dad.

Frank got up, this was a moment for dad and daughter. Frank knew that Carson had to reassure himself that Nancy was okay and that the nightmare was truly over. Besides… he deserved this more than Frank did.

"Glad to see you are okay, Drew." Joe said, leaning against the door.

"Someone had to be around to pester you." Nancy said, with almost all of her old spark.

Joe laughed.

"Glory, Nancy." Bess said, her eyes tearing up again, as she poked her head out from beside Joe.

"Thanks, Bess." Nancy said.

Frank looked at Carson's face and saw paternal worry and care. Frank led everyone outside for a few minutes. Frank spotted a woman running down the hall. She hugged them all tightly. "I brought some cakes, pies."

"Thanks, Hannah." Bess said, smiling, taking one of the two baskets she gave them.

"When I am nervous, I cook." She shrugged, self-consciously. "And Mr. Drew was clear, I had to stay at my sister's until Nancy was back. But I had to do something."

"Thanks, Frank, for finding her." Hannah turned her grateful eyes on Frank.

He shrugged, uncomfortably. His mind kept playing the conversation that he knew that he had to have with Nancy soon.

"Frank, she wants to see you." Carson said, coming outside of Nancy's hospital room. Frank smiled seeing the spark and life back in Carson's eyes. That was one of the best rewards of being a detective… the look on a relative's face when their missing relative came back.

Frank nodded at Carson and went inside the room. "What's up?" He asked. He found that he wasn't able to look her in the eye.

"I should probably spend some more time with my dad, but I know you are fretting. So I had to tell you, thanks." Nancy said, struggling to move herself more upright from where she was sitting.

"Thanks?"

"I know the strategy wasn't easy on you. But yeah, it worked."

"Strategy?" Frank said, astonished.

"Frank, I knew from how dad answered the first call. You guys figured out, well and fast, that Keira had thought of almost everything. That the only way to get to her and to get me home was to psych her out, which you did."

"But-" Frank said, remorse filling his eyes as Nancy's screams filled his ears again.

"But nothing. Yeah there was some pain involved. But seriously, it was less than I would have had to endure if I were in Keira's hands for any longer than I was." Nancy gestured Frank closer and then reached up and touched his face. "Less for me, but also because you know that Dad couldn't have taken it for much longer… and if something had happened to him."

Frank laughed, finally feeling lighter. Nancy didn't hate him! In fact, she validated his decision.

"I love you, Drew."

"I know. And you know that I love you, too." Nancy said, wincing slightly as she said it though she tried to hide it.

"Rest Nan." Frank said, kissing her forehead, marveling at the fact that that simple gesture seemed so right and natural even though they had officially been dating for such a short amount of time.

Frank stopped as Nancy grabbed his hand. "Will you be here when I get out?"

"For always and always." Frank said, the comment made him stop. He knew what precipitated it and the fact that she felt the need to ask it.

She smiled. "I am falling asleep and prob should see Bess…. I am really glad she didn't disturb George. This is George's chance of a lifetime. And I am glad that I didn't stand in the away of that."

"Speaking of Bess. I have got a great picture of Bess and Joe to show you when you come home." Frank said, remembering the photo.

She snorted. "Can't wait to interrogate Bess about that."

Frank smiled. He left and then said, "Hey, Bess. She wants to see you."

Bess came out five minutes later, teary eyed. "Lets let her sleep. Let's go home."

"She is safe now." Carson said, almost to himself. "She is home."

AN-one more chapter (At least) to come. Quick note, I am sorry for those of you who thought Nancy seems a bit more shaken then she usually does. I just felt that to let her shake this off would be to minimize the pain of a lot of people who do go through this. Too many people look at storybook characters and say if they can shake it off, I should be able to as well. So I wanted Nancy, though stronger than many (in part due to her support system) to also show some after effects. For all those of whom this AN applies to, please get help. All right, PSO off of her soap box.


End file.
